


City of stars

by Hotgitay



Category: Sioux City (1994)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jesse is surprised by a unexpected presence at his new office
Relationships: Jesse Rainfeather Goldman/Jolene Buckley
Kudos: 1





	City of stars

“I’m surprised to see you”Jesse wasn’t expecting a visit from his lover 

“Fancy seeing you again Dr.Goldman?”Jolene said 

“I thought you weren’t fond of the city of stars”Jesse said to her 

“It is possible for one to change their mindset”Jolene chuckled 

“Either way i just wanted to say that I’m glad you’re here”Jesse replies 

“That white coat of yours suits you”Jolene smirked 

“Like what you see?”Jesse asked her 

“Most definitely”Jolene says


End file.
